Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto: Chibi-Sensei
by SamHetfield
Summary: Everyone knows that Uzumaki Naruto has the most amazing skill in shounen stories: the power to bring the best out of people. This is the story of a young boy who puts this skill to good use in the ways of education. Because when you have a wild, noisy and unpredictable sensei that's shorter than his students, you know epicness will unfold. Strong, premature & smartass Naruto.


**A/N: Hello everyone! SamHetfield here, presenting you another story. This story came to me one nice afternoon, when I read a fanfic featuring Naruto as an experienced Chuunin at an early age, teaching those who were supposed to be his classmates in canon. I thought it was pretty awesome. And when I had a look back at my The Orange Hokage fic, and back at how the manga is going on around Naruto and that EVERYONE is putting their faiths in him, it's pretty much clear that Naruto would make a heck of a good teacher. Heck, he was able to teach the Rasengan to Konohamaru, so that's gotta mean something, right?**

**And since today is October 10, I wish happy birthday to all who are born today, and of course, a very special happy B-day to Uzumaki Naruto! Because even being a fictional character, still manages to be the bringer of many unbelievable changes through many people's lives. Props to you, -Dattebayo! And for Kami's sake, marry Hinata once the war is over, will ya?**

**Anyway... once I'm done uploading, I'm FINALLY writing the next chapters for TOH and The Trial of Time. Sorry for taking my time to write them, I've been a bit too busy for my own liking. And expect a new chapter of The Gutsiest of All Tales by the end of the month as well.**

**Fair disclaimer, Kishimoto owns this... A guy wrote a review on TGoAT saying that Kishimoto mostly doesn't have the right to simply shut down fanfics, so just keep calm and read this story. I must warn you, though, that you stay sharp. You never know when the guy might just snap. Meh, it's not like he's done anything worse than what he already did with Sasuke throughout the story. Seriously, he should have stayed as a cool anti-hero, not an emo avenger! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU SOME DAY, KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!**

***ahem* Sorry... I got a bit off track here. I'm SamHetfield, and welcome to this new story, called...**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto: Chibi-Sensei**

**October 10, Part One**

**Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, 18 months after the Third World Shinobi War...**

"… …Congratulations, Kushina-sama. It's due to October 10." said the nurse, as she checked a few stacks of paper with medical charts and exams. The patient in question was Uzumaki Kushina, also known as the **Akai Chishio no Habanero**, wife of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Namikaze Minato. She was also known as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, although her seal was designed mostly for the Bijuu's imprisonment, rather than using its powers.

Said patient had her mouth agape like a fish. She expected many things from her suspicious ill-like state that started a week or two ago. But she never expected to be pregnant. "… …Eh?" was the only sound she could reproduce right now. It was quite shocking. The nurse found it usual, though. A bit comic as well.

"That's what it says, Kushina-sama. You're pregnant. And it's due to October 10. It sounds a bit strange that your pregnancy should last 10 months, but I figure that it must have something to do with your Jinchuuriki condition. It's not everyone who has two entities inside them. Anyway, congratulations. And don't forget to send my regards to Yondaime-sama." the nurse said, smiling at the red-haired woman.

Kushina stood there, still shocked by the news. She always wanted to start a family with her beloved Minato. She just expected that it should take a bit longer. He had just been appointed as Yondaime, and he had yet to start working in stabilizing Konoha after the Third World Shinobi War. Oh, what the hell, she was pregnant, for Kami's sake! She should be spreading the news right now!

An ear-to-ear smile was formed across Kushina's face. "I'm pregnant, -Dattebane!" She squealed, hugging the nurse and leaving the hospital as fast as she could. She headed for the Hokage Tower, the one place she knew Minato would be. As she ran around Konoha, she was greeted by many villagers and shinobi. Nearly everyone in Konoha knew about her and about the Kyuubi.

One of the most marking episodes of the battle at the Kannabi Bridge was when Minato, the **Kiiroi Senkou**, and Kushina, the **Akai Chishio no Habanero**, were fighting side to side, obliterating the enemy front lines. In the midst of the battle, Minato asked Kushina in marriage in front of everyone. Needless to say, Kushina accepted right away, and the wedding was nearly a public party, considering how many people came to join the celebration, and how it became the talk of the village.

After a long talk between the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen, Minato and Kushina, they decided to announce in public Kushina's status as Jinchuuriki. One of the main points of the discussion was how people would look down on her because of her tenant. Hiruzen kept her condition in secret ever since Uzushiogakure sent her to Konoha, and wanted to keep it this way. Minato said that he shouldn't confine people in darkness. If he ever hoped to be Hokage and gain the trust and loyalty of its people, he should be honest with them and get rid of old secrets. He truly hoped that people would see the best side and forget about the Kyuubi. There was quite a difference between Bijuu and Jinchuuriki. Any dumb fuuinjutsu amateur knew about it.

It all depended of Kushina's decision in the end, since SHE was the Jinchuuriki. She explained that long ago she had a serious conversation with Uzumaki Mito, wife of the Shodai and previous Jinchuuriki. Mito told her that she could live a happy life even being Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, as long as she filled her life with love. And filled with love it was indeed. She didn't care about whatever Konoha's villagers would say. Her main concern was already taken care of, and nothing would change that.

Thankfully, once Minato made the public announcement, he carefully and thoroughly explained everything concerning the Jinchuuriki matter. He told the villagers that the Shodai's wife herself was a Jinchuuriki, and that there was nothing to worry about. Over the following months, discussions and arguments during many meetings at the Konoha council and within the village – as well as some of Kushina's wrath – finally brought some of the people's main concerns at peace, and her condition as Jinchuuriki was respected and praised. For some people, she was as much of a heroin as her husband was.

It was after some reminiscing that Kushina finally arrived at her destination. She quickly passed through the secretary, who didn't even have the time to tell Kushina that the Yondaime was busy with someone else, and slammed her hands on the door, barging through.

"Minato!" she shouted, getting the attention from the people in the room. Inside the room, there was Minato, of course. There was also Jiraiya, Minato's sensei and one of the **Densetsu no Sannin**, the legendary trio trained by the Sandaime. He was there to hand over the annual report of his renowned spy network. And last, but not least, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya's teammate, legendary medic-nin and granddaughter of the founder of Konoha and Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. She was also Kushina's distant cousin, seeing that the Senjus and the Uzumakis were related by blood and marriage. For some reason she was quite serious.

"Oh, hi there Kushina!" said Tsunade, as her serious expression quickly changed to a happy one. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Tsunade." Kushina answered. "In fact, I've been more than just great. I'm so glad that you and Jiraiya-sensei are here as well. I got some wonderful news to share with all of you!"

"Oh...?" said a curious Jiraiya. "Well, pray tell, they must be wonderful news indeed, for you to barge in like you did." he said with a grin, making Kushina smile sheepishly, putting her right hand behind her head.

"Jiraiya-sensei, stop embarrassing my wife..." said Minato, lifting himself up from his chair. "So, Kushina... What happened?" The red-haired Uzumaki approached Minato's desk and put her hands over her stomach. She was beaming with excitement and she couldn't hold her tears of joy. Minato was about to say something again, when he saw her saying something.

"...I'm pregnant..." she whispered lowly, but at the same time, loud enough for Minato to answer with a "... huh?"

"Minato... we're gonna HAVE A BABY, -DATTEBANE!" she squealed, jumping across the table, so she could embrace the father of her child. Minato was frozen for a while, until he finished downloading the news he received and returned his wife's embrace. "Oh, man... I can't believe it! I... I... I'm gonna be a father!" he shouted, laughing and crying in joy.

Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckled at the young couple's display. Jiraiya couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Now that makes me quite sad, Tsunade-hime..." he said. "They're almost 20 years younger than us and are having kids already... How about we-" before he could say anything else, he got smacked in the head by Tsunade, going straight to the floor.

Now, if anyone knows anything about Senju Tsunade, is that medic ninjutsu was not her only specialty. Since she had perfect chakra control, she applied those to the strength of her physical attacks (as well as part of the Senju's natural life force) to crush whole mountains with one single punch. It's safe to assume that Jiraiya should be thankful for being her teammate and having unnatural resistance himself, or else his skull would have been crushed by now. Although that didn't stop him from getting heavy bruises from her punch.

"Hn... don't get any ideas, you pervert..." she said. She turned to Kushina and hugged her. "Congratulations, Kushina. Take good care of him, will you? Sarutobi-sensei was not exactly a role model of a father because of his job as Hokage, and you can never be too sure of Minato's multitasking skills..."

"Although I have to say, Minato..." said Jiraiya, cutting Tsunade off. "Being Hokage and a father a the same time... that takes guts, kid. Something tells me you two didn't plan it this early in life to have kids, am I right or what? How come you pull off a feat like this one, eh?"

Minato couldn't help but feel embarrassed, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "That's why I refrain from overusing **Kage Bunshin** at work from now on, Jiraiya-sensei... I was so stressed over the last few weeks that birth control was the last thing that crossed my mind..."

"I thought so..." Tsunade said. "So that's why you wanted to talk to me before I left Konohagakure for good? To check up on Kushina to see if she was indeed pregnant or not?"

"Not exactly, Tsunade-sama..." he answered. "It's just that... since the war is finally over, I think I can finally begin the Medic-nin Training Program, with you as head of the operation." Tsunade was startled by the news. She wanted to start a program ever since her otouto Nawaki was killed during the war. But Konoha was set in conflicts back then, and the program never went forward.

"Is... Is that serious...?" she asked. She couldn't believe that her dream would ever become true. "Of course I'm serious, Tsunade-sama..." Minato answered. "You're the best medic-nin in the Elemental Nations, and it's your longtime project. Now that we're finally at peace, you can finally train potential candidates for the job of medic-nin. Casualties will be nearly null during missions, and we'll save resources in many aspects of the village's economy."

Jiraiya smirked as he saw Minato working his way to convince his teammate to stay in Konoha. Her fiancé Dan was another casualty of the war and she said that it was over. She would ask Sarutobi-sensei to leave the village. She was sick of losing anyone else because of Konoha's lack of responsibility towards right courses of preventive action, rather than simple reaction measures. "_I'm proud of you, Minato..._" he thought. "_That's exactly why I refused Sarutobi-sensei's offer. You've always proved yourself to be better at this then I could ever hope to be.._"

"Look, Minato..." Tsunade mumbled. "That's great and all, but... I'm still not sure about it. Nawaki and Dan... they were my pillars of strength... I loved them more than anything, and I lost them... I don't have anything else for me in here, and I-"

"You have just gained something new, Tsunade-sama..." Minato cut her off. "I understand how you feel... It's true, I really do. We both do, as a matter of fact. I'm an orphan from the 2nd war, and Kushina's homeland and clan were lost as well. I also lost two of my students, and I feel terrible for not being there for them."

"But look at us right now. We have just found out that we're gonna be parents. We lost many precious people during our lives, and we'll probably lose a few more as life goes on... But we can afford to prevent that from happening as much as we can... and everyone and everything is involved in a great chain of events."

"The Academy's curriculum is... well, terrible, compared to how it was in your time. I won't have amateurs outside these walls, unless I want them to be killed. The economy is not doing well either. Our advances in science and technology are also going downhill. And as a Hokage, it's my job to take care of all of this. But I can't do this all on my own. I need your help. Jiraiya-sensei can keep the spy network active and protect our village from the outside. Kushina is a Jinchuuriki, so she keeps the other nations in check by herself."

"And you, Tsunade-sama... you can help us and help many more to prevent us from losing any more precious people... I know how hurt you are from losing Nawaki and Dan, but right now you have just gained a new cousin twice removed from the Uzumaki side of your family... If you don't act now, in the future there won't be a specialized medic-nin in his squad to protect him, and he'll suffer the same fate that Nawaki and Dan have suffered, and no one here wants that. Please, Tsunade-sama, accept my offer and stay here in Konoha..."

"Please... for my son."

Tsunade stood there, sat on the chair, thinking through. She suffered heavy losses because of Konohagakure. Her mind was made up, and there was nothing else that could hold her back. She didn't have anyone else she deemed precious to protect. Her love for Konoha has all but dried up after losing her otouto and her fiancé. It was simple as that. Her relations with Konoha were cut off.

And yet... there was another beam of hope. A new life just announced its coming in the next few months, and it was the son of her distant cousin. In a way, it was almost as it was her nephew. Although some brave souls would classify her as grandmother, considering her age difference. Kami have mercy on whoever would act foolishly enough to call her that. She never had a chance to start a family with Dan, and yet there was, right there, a chance to start over... a new family, with younger brotherly figures, and a nephew of her own. Thank Kami for whatever made Minato forget about birth control, she had a chance to start all over and go forward, towards a brighter future. Maybe Nawaki and Dan would be proud of her for this choice.

"… …Okay." she said, with a faint smile across her face. "I'll do it. For your son... and for all that live here... I'll resume my activities as a medic-nin for Konoha. Besides, what better place to teach Shizune than here?" she asked. Minato and Kushina were happy to hear the news. At least their son would have a better future as he would venture through his life as a shinobi... Oh, wait a minute...

"So... we're gonna have to wait a while to see if he's going to be a boy or a girl, right?" Minato asked. "We're all making these 'my son' assumptions, but you never know if we're going end up with a daughter..." Minato's statement made everyone laugh for a while. True enough, we don't even know if it's gonna be a boy. Might as well wait a while before making any more assumptions...

**Minato and Kushina's house, September 26**

Minato found himself captivated by the book he was currently reading. It was called "Tales Of An Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", a simple-looking book written by his sensei Jiraiya. The book told the story of a brave man, son of two heroes from the shinobi world, that traveled the world trying to find the path towards true peace. It had cheesy dialogue, but the story itself was beautiful. Minato stopped reading for a few minutes to think through the months that passed by.

Over the last 9 months and half, Kushina and Minato took care of all matters concerning their almost to be born son. By the way, it's a he indeed. It seems that their very first assumption was right, after all. Tsunade took the opportunity to teach Shizune how to perform ultra-sound exams, along with other bare necessities.

To say that the new medical program was a success was merely an understatement. Over half of the shinobi and kunoichi who applied to the program after their graduation at the Academy one month after the start of the program had exceeded the expectations. Tsunade was proud of how the new Genin squads had at the very least the proper medical equipment, even if there were no medic-nin among them. The death rate of shinobi during dangerous missions dropped in nearly 80% over the last few months. And the program had barely hit its third quarter of activity. The repercussion was immediate.

Kirigakure had just canceled its original Academy program – the one that granted the village the bad name of **Chishio Kiri no Sato** – and offered a hefty amount of resources and neutrality in exchange for some of the knowledge Konoha had in medicine. The newly appointed Yondaime Mizukage Yagura met Minato at the Hokage's office and they had a calm and peaceful resolution over this matter. Yagura seemed a bit off minded for a moment, but Minato paid no mind to it.

Minato pointed out that both him, the Kazekage and the Mizukage were the youngest Kages of the Five Great Nations, and that it would be nice if, just like the new Kages were starting to get rid of the old seeds of hatred, that the new generation of children coming would not need to worry about any upcoming wars. Yagura left the meeting congratulating Minato and Kushina for their son, and hoped that Konoha and Kiri could in the future work more often together for the sake of a better world. As a part of the agreement, he carried out formal apologies from Kiri for the attacks against Konoha and the extinct Uzushiogakure no Sato. Kushina accepted the apologies for her ancient home with gratitude.

Within the village, things seemed a bit more calm. Kakashi accepted working as an ANBU-nin. Minato didn't like it too much about it, but he knew it too well. Obito and Rin meant everything to Kakashi, and they were gone. Maybe he could use the danger and adrenaline of the ANBU missions to overcome their deaths, though Minato though it would be nice to ask Kakashi to babysit his son. Since Iwa could represent a threat in the future, protecting the Yondaime's son could become a S-rank mission worthy of an ANBU-nin to complete it. Besides, giving Kakashi a surrogate otouto seemed like a nice idea.

Right now, Minato went back to his reading. He loved this book. The main character was incredibly insistent. He worked hard to accomplish his quest of finding peace. That was it. Minato made his decision. He would...

*PAT* *THUD*

"I can't believe you actually read this book!" shouted a cheerful Jiraiya, after patting his apprentice on the back of this head, making him thump his head at the book and the table at the same time... He really was a proper bonafide ninja, never announcing his coming unless it was absolutely necessary to cause that 'killer' impression he always liked to make. Or maybe he just did that in front of his enemies... No one would ever know as long as he lived and breathed.

"And here I was thinking that all my efforts were for nothing... this book didn't sell anything! But then again, the lines are cheesy, and the storyline itself is pretty dumb, if you ask me..."

"No, not at all!" Minato answered. "I love the story. Every single tale is amazing!"

"Oh...?"

"Every chapter... it reminds me of one of your legendary stories. It's almost like an autobiography, if you ask me."

"Yeah, but still doesn't help the fact that it didn't sell..." said Jiraiya. "Maybe my next story will have some... 'spicy romance', if you know what I mean... these things are huge sellers!"

Minato felt a sudden chill on his spine. He had a bad feeling about these spicy stories his sensei was planning to publish. Meh, never mind for now. "Anyway..." he said. "I really liked the main character. He truly has the guts to never give up no matter the circumstances, and that is an admirable trace. He looks a lot like you, as a matter of fact, sensei... And I hope that my son one day turns out to be as brave and heroic as your character."

"And that is why... I ask for your permission to name him after your character." he said, making Jiraiya flush a bright red from his cheeks. He's never been flattered by anyone like that. And to think that this silly story was the great inspiration for his student, the friggin' Yondaime Hokage, to find the name for his son... Just... wow.

"Oi, oi. Are you sure about that?" Jiraiya asked. "I-I mean... it was just a random name that came up when I was eating ramen, you might wanna think over-"

"Naruto..." said a feminine voice from the kitchen. It was Kushina, with her swollen belly showing off just how close she was to give birth. "I think it's a beautiful name..." she said, bowing to her husband's sensei in gratitude for the inspiration.

Jiraiya was still a bit flabbergast. He didn't quite expect this turn of events. He just wanted to have a serious conversation with his student, and look how that turned out! "Man... so... I've become the kid's godfather just like that? Are you sure about that, Minato?"

"As sure as I can be, Jiraiya-sensei..." Minato answered. "You are my sensei. A shinobi with an unmatchable set of skills. I'm never going to meet someone like you, and becoming my son's godfather is an honor to me... Would you grant me this honor, sensei?"

Jiraiya didn't know what to say right now. For the first time in YEARS, he felt the responsibility of being the role model of the next generation. If his precious student, the Yondaime himself, trusted him to do the right thing, then in the name of Rikudou, he would do it. He failed three students at the war once. He would not do it again. Not to this new life coming to the world.

"Of course I would, Minato..." he answered. "It's not every child out there that has the chance of becoming a godson to the legendary Gama Sennin of Myoubokuzan, and one of the **Densetsu no Sannin**, Jiraiya-sama!" he shouted, performing his kabuki dance in the couple's living room. Minato and Kushina sweat-dropped at that old man's antics, followed by a sound genjutsu. But hey, he was a badass shinobi, so it's all good.

"Thank you, sensei." said Minato. "But since you came by, I suppose there's something you wanted to talk to us about?" Jiraiya's cheerful expression became a bit serious, but still a happy expression.

"Actually yes..." he answered. "I spent a long time thinking through this, and after traveling a lot around the world and meeting people, I finally reached a conclusion about something that's been bothering me for more than 20 years of my life."

"Do you know how I came to write this book, Minato?" the Yondaime shook his head. "Very well, then. This is probably the only story that I never told you about. It happened when I was a genin in my childhood. Back then, Sarutobi-sensei taught me the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, and being the idiot I was back then, I performed it without signing a contract. I ended up being transported to Myoubokuzan, the land of the Toad Summons."

"I met Gamabunta, Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, and the Ogama Sennin, and I trained there for many years. One day, Ogama Sennin summoned me to tell me of a prophecy I was destined to fulfill. I had to find, train and guide the one who would be known as the Child of Prophecy."

"Child of Prophecy...?" Kushina asked.

"Yes... Apparently, sometime in the future, the shinobi world will face a time of changes. A unsettling one, as a matter of fact. And there will be only one who will be able to perform the true change to this world that we live in. And the path he will choose will determine everything. He might bring forth the true peace... or total destruction. And I'm supposed to guide him to the right path, and there will also be some choice that I'll have to make towards this child's future."

"So it is up to me to find this child... and guide him or her to the path of true peace. During the war, I thought I have found such person. His name was Nagato. He was a young orphan, very shy and emotional... He had a bright red hair just like Kushina's."

"Really?" she asked, surprised by this particular piece of information. "Could he be... an Uzumaki?"

"I never asked him..." Jiraiya answered. "But that was not the most impressive thing about him... Oh no, way far from it. He had something I never expected to meet even if I lived 1000 years... he had the **Rinnegan**."

Hearing that made Minato and Kushina almost jump from their chairs. "Y-you mean... THE **Rinnegan**? The doujutsu that belonged to the creator of the shinobi world and messenger of peace, the **Rikudou Sennin**?" asked Kushina. "But that's... impossible."

"How come, Kushina?" Minato asked.

"Because..." she said. "The true lineage of the sage is gone. It only remained the primary descendants that he created himself, and those are the Uchiha and Senju lineages. Meaning that-"

"One must have both Uchiha and Senju blood to awaken the **Rinnegan**..." Minato concluded. "But... to have both lineages, considering that they were archenemies for all these hundreds of years... I see what you mean. It's indeed impossible. If he is indeed an Uzumaki, the chances might have been greater, but to have Uchiha blood as well... I still can't think how that could be possible."

"But there is no mistake." Jiraiya said. "I saw the eyes of the sage, there is no doubt. He had two friends with him, Yahiko and Konan... I took care of them and taught them ninjutsu so they could defend themselves from the horrors of war back them. Nagato mastered every single elemental nature I threw at him with ease. Only the **Rinnegan** could make someone manipulate chakra with such finesse."

"And for a while, I truly thought that he was the Child of Prophecy that Ogama Sennin told me I would find in my journey. I had high hopes for him. But... One day, during the war, I received a letter from a toad, and in it... I received news of him and his friends dying in battle."

Minato was now looking down on the floor, and Kushina couldn't help but tear up a bit. Chances are that he really was an Uzumaki... a long, lost family link... and it was gone. Silence took over for a few seconds, then Jiraiya took a deep breath and kept talking.

"And then I found you... Minato. Your talent towards the shinobi arts, your kind nature and the fact that you have gone from bottom to top in a manner of years... you single-handily brought Konoha to victory at the last war, and you're considered by many, including Sarutobi-sensei, to be the greatest Hokage in history. All these factors have brought me to my conclusion..."

"Nagato was not the Child of Prophecy. You are."

Minato blinked. Twice. Thrice. His mouth was wide open, and Kushina was also impressed with that she had just heard. It took them a few seconds to actually emitting intelligible sounds from their mouths. Minato took a bit longer, though, as expected. "B-but... Jiraiya-sensei... a-are you really... do you truly believe that I could be the one? I'm just..."

"What? Not fit for the job?" Jiraiya snorted at his disciple's lack of speech. "Kid, you are a Hokage. You're already shaping the future of Konohagakure, and by extension, of the Five Great Nations and beyond. It's up to you to make sure the world becomes a better place. And don't worry if you get lost. I'm supposed to guide you down the path towards true peace, anyway. So I'll always be there for you, Minato."

That statement made Minato feel a bit more relaxed. It still didn't help that someone was putting a burden of this magnitude on his young shoulders, but Jiraiya made it feel reassuring, in a way... "Arigatou... sensei."

"Don't forget about me, -ttebane!" said Kushina, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And if even I'm not enough, one day Naruto will be big enough to help you as well. So make sure that everything will be alright, you hear me?"

Hearing his wife's comforting words brought a war smile across his face. Those two were right. He already accepted the responsibility of being Hokage. And even if he felt a bit uncomfortable about this, his amazing teacher and even more amazing wife, as well as his upcoming son, would be there. He made his decision.

"Alright then. I'll do it. I'll bring peace to the world." he said, with determination burning brightly in his eyes. Jiraiya noticed that was the same look Minato had when he accepted becoming Yondaime. He knew he made the right choice in trusting Minato with this 'destiny'.

"But before we settle down the first steps towards this goal..." he continued. "I'd rather keep up with my job as Hokage. Not only that, we still have two weeks until Naruto is born, and our first measure to be taken is make sure that Kushina's seal stays intact during the birth process."

"You can count on me for that." Jiraiya answered. "So far, things have been calm on the outside, so I think I can stay in Konoha until the end of next month. Besides, I haven't seen Tsunade-hime in quite a while..." he grinned lecherously after saying that. Minato and Kushina knew what he was up to.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." Kushina said. "I'd rather not have the Kyuubi going out because of one incapacitated seal master missing during labor, so let's hope we don't hear news of you peeping on bathhouses..." Jiraiya merely shrugged. As much as literature called for him, he had to stay low for a few weeks...

Or he could simply use that to improve his stealth skills... The challenge was too much tempting for someone like him to step back.

**Two weeks later, in a hidden cavern on the outskirts of Konohagakure – October 10, 10:15 PM**

"**UWAAAAAAAHHH! ITAI, -TTEBANEEEEE!**" yelled a VERY agonized Uzumaki Kushina. If there was a way to measure the amount of pain that going through birth labor sustained, it would probably be like piercing a **Byakugan** with a rusty senbon filled with sulfuric acid, multiplied by the pain of the same senbon being pierced in conjunction with a **Sennen Goroshi**. To top it all off, multiply the result again and turn it on over any amount of time between three and twelve hours.

Get the amount of pain yet? Good, because you're not even close.

"Wow..." said a worried Jiraiya, as he and Minato were holding the seal tightly, so the Kyuubi wouldn't get out. "Now I finally understand why Tsunade-hime doesn't want to have children. I wouldn't wish that sort of pain not even to Orochimaru..." Tsunade, who was helping out with the medical procedures, looked at her teammate with a scowl. "You know it's not entirely about that, you-"

"Are you two bickering already?" shouted Sarutobi Biwako, Hiruzen's wife and the official midwife of the labor. "Any unresolved sexual tensions between you two can wait. Right now we gave a baby and a Bijuu to take care of, and I REALLY hope that only the baby comes out." Jiraiya and Tsunade grunted a bit, but they quickly obeyed. NO ONE pisses off Sarutobi-sensei's wife.

Minato was sick worried about Kushina. As he tried his best to keep the Kyuubi from coming out, he looked at his wife, who couldn't stop groaning and yelling in pain. Seriously, she looked like she was about to die at any second now. "Ano..." he said. "I've never seen her like that... Biwako-sama, are you sure everything will be alright?"

Biwako snorted. Men... what would they know...? "She's going to be just fine!" she said. "For someone who is supposed to be the Yondaime Hokage, you sure don't act like one, huh? Can't blame you, though... No man could ever survive what your wife's going through. Believe me when I say this, Minato... Women are strong. Way stronger than you can possibly think."

"I second that." said Jiraiya, well experienced in the 'ways of women'. Which involved having Tsunade going full-rage mode on him and breaking him in many ways possible. Suddenly, Biwako let out a faint gasp. She seemed surprised about something. "I can see the head. Hang on just a bit more, Kushina. Tsunade, keep her vital force strong, we don't want anything bad to happen now that we're so close!"

"Hai, Biwako-sama!" she answered, putting her hands on Kushina's forehead to try and ease the pain she was feeling right now. Minato looked at Jiraiya. "Okay, sensei. I focus on the seal matrix, and you focus on the suppression. Any mistakes and we're in big trouble." Jiraiya nodded. The last thing they wanted was a raging Bijuu. If Kushina's occasional bursts of anger said anything, the Kyuubi would probably be something truly fearsome.

Another minute of agony for all people gathered in that secret cavern passed, as they were oblivious to what happened outside of the cave. 3 ANBU-nins specifically chosen by Hiruzen to stand guard over the cavern were dead. A cloaked man had just finished strangling to death the last ANBU-nin on his way. The man had a white mask with a number of black stripes, and a hole located at the spot where his right eye was located. He looked at the entrance of the cavern, then he returned his head to the natural position. The masked man just started walking towards the wall, mysteriously walking right through it, like he was a ghost.

Creepy as hell, right?

But back at the birth labor scenery, a loud cry suddenly took over the tense atmosphere of the place. Minato and Jiraiya relaxed a bit, since the Kyuubi seemed to stop struggling for now. Tsunade quickly left her side of the labor bed and went to assist Biwako in getting hot water and the instruments to help her to cut the baby's umbilical cord. And Kushina finally stopped screaming and groaning in pain. She was now catching up with her breaths. Giving birth and almost having a freaking Bijuu breaking free had definitely taken its toll on the Uzumaki woman.

But to hell with it, her baby was finally born.

The newborn Naruto had already been dried up and covered in a blanket by Tsunade and Biwako. His cries were very loud. Yup, the boy was an Uzumaki alright... His blonde hair wasn't bright like Minato's, but it was still pretty clear that the boy would have to learn fuuinjutsu to back up his Uzumaki heritage since he didn't have the red hair. And he also had these three little whiskers on his cheeks. Whether it was the Kyuubi's fault or not, it made him devilishly cuter than he should be. Now that was a cute baby. It would probably become his deadliest weapon being that cute. Now, if only he had the father's cerulean blue eyes...

Oh, look! He opened his eyes for a second there. Man, they were even bluer than Minato's eyes. Damn, those eyes were something else...

"Tsunade... Biwako-sama..." said a very tired Kushina. "I want to see my baby too, -dattebane..." the two women spared a smile. Biwako carried the baby over for the mother to take a look at him. She scowled at Minato and Jiraiya on the way, because they tried to take a look before Kushina could. As soon as Kushina looked at Naruto, her smile widened and tears ran across her face. "Naruto... my baby... I'm so glad to finally see you..."

Minato also had a few tears on his face. "Wow... he's so... small. And yet the happiness is too big to express in mere words. I'm finally a father!" he said, wiping off his tears. Jiraiya put his hand on Minato's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Minato." he said. "I always thought of you as my own son, and seeing you starting your family like that brings me the greatest joy I've felt in years. I'm looking forward to what the future holds for you and young Naruto."

Tsunade put a hand on Kushina's forehead. "I'm happy for you, cousin." she said, a wide smile spread across the Namekuji Sennin. "Seeing you starting your family reminds me of what I lost, and keep going forward to make their memories and sacrifice worth. Thank you."

"Okay now, I'm taking little Naruto to rest. Tsunade, could you check up on Kushina one last time before you come and help me?" Biwako asked. Tsunade nodded as she say Hiruzen's wife going to a room on the back of the cavern. Minato approached Kushina and held her hand tight. "Kushina..." he said. "Thank you for this most wonderful gift..." Kushina smiled back at her beloved husband. This was the best day in their lives, and nothing would ruin it.

"Alrighty then. Jiraiya-sensei, the seal is still not fully restored, so let's-" before he could say anything else, Naruto's cries, as well as a piercing scream were heard from the back of the cavern. Everyone turned around to see something they didn't expect. Biwako dropping on the floor, dead. Cause of death, a kunai in the heart. Source of the kunai, the masked man, who now held Naruto on his grip, with a bloody kunai aiming at the baby's throat.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato... Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin... step away from the Jinchuuriki, or else the baby will die before he turns a minute old."

**A/N: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Evil cliffhanger at the first chapter of a brand new story on October 10? Yes, I planned all of that! And I got the plot for the next chapter planned out as well. So you won't have to worry too much to see how it will all turns out.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what are your expectations towards the story. Of course, any brave soul foolish enough to send flames will have them redirected towards Lee and Gai, so their Flames Of Youth keep on burning brightly. Other forms of insult and non-constructive critique will be properly dealt with.**

**Next chapter, we will see how Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade will face off the masked man who has the newborn Naruto within his very grasp. Will he succeed in having Kushina and the Kyuubi? Will I kill Minato and Kushina? And will Jiraiya and Tsunade solve their sexual tension as Biwako suggested?**

…

…

…

…**What? You think I'm answering these questions now? Of course not! Follow the story, dammit! I'll see you around. Bye!**


End file.
